


Lovely Bottom

by UldAses



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Massage, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UldAses/pseuds/UldAses
Summary: Geralt: 'I'm not your friend.'Jaskier: 'Really? Oh, you usually just let strangers rub chamomile onto your lovely bottom?'How the 'lovely bottom's massage' could have happened.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 42





	Lovely Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lovely Bottom  
> Fandom: Witcher  
> Characters: Jaskier/Dandelion; Geralt of Rivia  
> Pairing: None (But you can see it as a prelude to Geraskier)  
> Author: KittyNannyGaming aka UldAses  
> Notes: I wasn't sure of the rating so I put it on the higher one, just to be sure.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_English is not my first language_

_Never played the games_

_Never read the books_

_Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier_

_Sue me_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

“Honestly, Geralt, I don’t know why you’re so reluctant to it. It’s just a massage, to relax your poor body. Because if it was not for me, all you’ll do would be ‘work, work, work’!

\- I have the brothels for a little bit of pleasure you know. And they can give a massage too.

\- Argh! I don’t know why I keep talking to you.

\- That’s makes the two of us.

\- Let’s make a little bet. I’ll give you the best massage, from head to toes and if you find something to say about it, but you’ll have to be sincere, I’ll cut down my talking and singing when we’re on the road. How’s that?

\- You have yourself a deal, bard.”

Jaskier began and, holy hell, that was so fucking good. Apparently, the bard’s hands were good for more than playing the lute. Fuck, if Jaskier kept going like this, Geralt would be… huh? Jaskier didn’t ask for anything if he won. He moaned… moaned!, when Jaskier got rid of a particularly vicious knot. Life on the Path would be way easier if he could get Jaskier to take care of him every day. No! Bad Geralt! Witchers walked the Path alone. They don’t need pampering! Another moan and, damn! Jaskier spoiled him rotten! He knew he would be miserable if the Bard left him (and he will be miserable when the Bard… no, not thinking about Jaskier’s death). The young man took his time to work since none of them were expected elsewhere. They were ready to go to sleep. The massage was an indulgence granted after a lot of whining from the Bard.

“There! All done!” Geralt was (“not a little shit, shut up Lambert!”) pernickety and didn’t want to concede this victory.

“Are you sure? Because you did tell me that you’re going from head to toes but it seems you missed a big part of my ba…” He didn’t even finish his sentence that he felt these (wonderful) hands on his butt. He (barely) held back a moan (well, a string of moans because, really, Jaskier was talented). Fuckity fuck, he was getting harder just with that. Seriously, how was the Bard doing it? He was pretty sure he could come just from these hands massaging his butt. And he was pretty sure he was going to come in a minute like a fucking teenager who discovers masturbation. And then Jaskier whispered in his ear while keeping his hands on his behind.

“Well, we are almost done. I’m sure you liked it and I’m not against doing it again. Back or front. You just need to… come to me.” Fuck, he was a fucking horny teenager, again. Geralt was sure Jaskier heard his sigh when he came. Jaskier rolled to his side of the bed and it didn’t take ten minutes for him to fall asleep. Geralt was still in the same position, trying to process whatever happened this night and to see if he was screwed. All he could do when he finished to think was to bury his face on his pillow and say

“Fuuuuck…”


End file.
